A Brand New Day
by cowboyjslvr
Summary: Brenna and Oriana leave their home in New Jersey, traveling towards Tennessee, where Brenna's cousin works. They want nothing more but to start a new life, a life that doesnt include Brenna's exhusband, Scott Levy


::This story starts off in June of 2002, when NWA-TNA starts up and Raven is still employed by the WWE::  
  
She let out a sigh, glancing over to her right. The tiny body that laid beside her was sound asleep, her face covered by her wavy light brown hair. She smiled to herself, before putting her eyes back towards the road. This was the right thing to do. It was the only thing to do. Brenna had to get her daughter out of that situation, no matter how much she loved her husband. Oriana was only three years old and didn't need to be in that kind of a family life. So now they were on a long journey heading from New Jersey, straight for Tennessee. Hopefully her cousin would put them up for a few weeks until Brenna had enough money to get their own place. He always said his place was their home too.  
  
Scott sent the last frame crashing against the wall. The family picture inside, fluttering to the ground, landing on the pile of glass that had built up. He couldnt believe she actually left. After everything he had put her through--she left. She had stood by him during his sex days, his drinking days, his drug days. But she couldnt stand by him during his "not getting enough credit" days?? He knew he hit her a few times here and there and yeah it was wrong, but, how could she leave when he needed her support the most. Hell--she was the only support he ever had. Now he was all alone. She took his beautiful pigeon too. Atleast she left the dog. He snorted to himself, flopping down onto the only chair that was left turned up right.  
  
Brenna looked around the parking lot. She wasn't even sure if she was at the right place. Oriana was holding on to her tightly, fear of a new place residing in her eyes. She turned slightly, hearing someone calling her name.  
  
"I don't believe it! Is that really you Brenna?" She smiled softly at her cousin.  
  
"Oh thank god..." He raised a brow at the faint tears in her eyes, even more so at the remnants of a black eye. He placed a hand against her cheek.  
  
"Please tell me you left him..." She looked up at him and sighed, simply nodding to his question. He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Now its my turn to thank god. Bren, its about time ya know? I know you can handle that as--loser, yourself. But now with Oriana in the picture, thats no kind of life for her."  
  
"I know. Thats why I left. I cant have her having the same life I had growing up."  
  
"And yet you married right into it all over again."  
  
"Chris, I know you don't like Scott, but he is her father. So I cant exactly get away from him."  
  
"Yes you can. Don't even think of telling him where you are."  
  
"He's going to figure it out soon enough. Who else do I run to?" Chris ran a hand over his face.  
  
"Well, you can stay with me for as long as you need. I have plenty of room---now." She rubbed his arm slightly.  
  
"I know babe. I'm sorry about Susan..." He shrugged.  
  
"Eh, I told you it was too good to be true...guess I was right."   
  
"So this is the new job huh?"  
  
"Yeah! Total Non Stop Action. Its going to be great."  
  
"You're sure to be one heck of a main eventer."  
  
"Uh---yeah..." She tilted her head. "Um well..." He scratched the back of his head. "They kinda saddled me with a tag team partner for now. BUT...it might be fun ya know?"  
  
"Saddled??? Gee--thanks Chris." Brenna was startled by the thick southern accent coming from behind her. "Hey cutie." Oriana giggled at him. The man walked over to beside Chris, putting himself right into Brenna's view. She raised a brow.  
  
"Bren, this is James."  
  
"Wait...isnt he--"  
  
"Yeah him." James looked at both of them.  
  
"...him....??"  
  
"The one I've been pinning for the last three months" Chris laughed.  
  
"Is that so? Sorry to hear he's been lying to ya ma'am." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Name's Brenna by the way." James smiled.  
  
"And this lil one?"  
  
"Oh--her name's Oriana." He nodded.  
  
"She's my cousin and no you cant date her."  
  
"!!! I didn't say anything!" James exclaimed. "Golly...always thinkin the worse of me I sware."  
  
"Well, she ain't your type anyway."  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She look like a ring rat to you?" James made a face. Brenna bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ya know, your REAL funny Harris. Real funny..." He put his hands on his hips. "I have half the mind to pop ya one in the kisser right now. But I won't. Cant go having violence in front of the little one." Brenna frowned slightly, hiding it from the two bickering men.   
  
"Well, its alright. Chris deserves a punch to the jaw every once in awhile. Besides, Oriana has been to plenty of wrestling shows in her short life."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah--her father is um--Scott Levy." He blinked.  
  
"As in Raven??"  
  
"Yep. That Scott Levy." James looked away, almost shocked by what he heard.  
  
"Not that, thats something she should be proud of." Chris huffed. James looked at him oddly, accepting the "I'll tell you later" look he recieved from his partner. "Come on Bren, we'll show you around the backstage area. I'm sure it is rather small compared to the locker rooms your used to." She chuckled.  
  
"The way Scott gets treated any more...Im sure they look exactly the same." 


End file.
